herofandomcom-20200223-history
Koharu Nanakura
Koharu Nanakura (七倉小春) is a main character of the Aikatsu Stars! series. She is a student at Four Star Academy, an admin of the Moon Beauty Class and student council president. She was formerly a student of Venus Ark, but has since graduated. Koharu is a sexy type idol whose preferred brand is Romance Kiss. She co-founded Rainbow Berry Parfait along with Yume Nijino. Bio Appearance Koharu has short lilac hair worn in a loose bob with a cream-colored flower worn on the right side of her head. She has dual-toned eyes, bearing shades of purple and lilac, and wears a pair of dark pink half-rimmed glasses. She is described as having fair skin by Yozora Kasumi. Personality Koharu is delicate and quiet in nature with a gentle disposition. She always remains hopeful that things will work out in the end and will do her best to help others. She idolizes Yozora and has shown to have an alluring side at times. She is easy to fluster. Relationships *'Yume Nijino' ::Koharu's childhood friend who she applied to Four Star with. Despite being in different classes, the two appear to be very close and were roommates. She cares deeply for Yume and often encourages her, believing that she could truly go far as an Idol. Koharu later becomes the co-founder of Yume's brand, Rainbow Berry Parfait. *'Yozora Kasumi' ::Koharu was quickly taken in by her elegance and beauty after Yozora helped her when her glasses fell off. Since meeting her, she began to idolize Yozora, which encouraged her to join the Moon Beauty Class so that she could learn more from her. *'Laura Sakuraba' ::Koharu met Laura through Yume. The two quickly became good friends. *'Mahiru Kasumi' ::She is a part of the Moon Beauty Class with Koharu. They first met when Koharu had offered Mahiru some cough drops to help with her cough. *'Ako Saotome' ::The two are good friends and partnered up for the Legendary Dress Audition. *'Elza Forte' ::Koharu was entranced by Elza's stunning performance to the point where she joined Venus Ark out of admiration. Elza, on the other hand, values Koharu for her designing skills and treats her with respect. Previously, she helped Elza to design for her brand, Perfect Queen. Etymology means seven and means Storehouse. means small or little and means spring. Quotes Gallery Koharu four star uniform.png Koharuschooldress.png Koharu s2.png Koharu2.png Koharu_Chibi.png AS3031.jpg AS3032.jpg AS72051.png AS79062.png Screen_Shot_2019-10-19_at_9.03.41_PM.png 螢幕快照_2016-04-14_下午07.26.52.png 螢幕快照_2016-04-14_下午07.31.52.png 螢幕快照 2016-04-21 下午10.44.17.png 螢幕快照 2016-05-26 下午10.38.46.png 2016-09-26 230850.png Girls are cute in bikini and swimsuit.jpg AS52235.jpg AS72004.png AS96041.png AS96046.png Trivia *She is 159cm tall. *Her zodiac sign is Aries. *She likes flowers. *Her favorite food is Japanese sweets. *Her specialty is collecting information about idols. *Her hobbies are sewing and making sweets (with Yume). *She is the third main character in the Aikatsu! franchise that wears glasses, following Yurika Todo and Kī Saegusa from the original Aikatsu! series (although Yurika does not wear hers in public). **Notably, Koharu keeps her glasses on even while on stage. *She shares her singer with Lilie Shirogane and Tsubasa Kisaragi, as well as Rin Kurosawa and Lisa Shirakaba from the original Aikatsu! series. *She shares her given name with Koharu Ōzora, Akari Ōzora's mother from the original Aikatsu! franchise. *Episode 07 reveals that she is a talented artist. *Koharu and her parents' names are taken from the four seasons, with her father representing autumn, her mother representing summer, and Koharu representing spring. *She is the second idol in the entire Aikatsu series to temporarily travel abroad. The first being Ichigo Hoshimiya. *She is the third known idol to have someone romantically interested in her, the first being Aoi Kiriya from the original Aikatsu! series, following Yume Nijino. *She is the first character in the Aikatsu! franchise to switch schools. **She is also the first character to return to her former school (Four Star Academy) after transferring to a different school (Venus Ark). *Koharu, along with Yume Nijino, are the first to co-found a brand together in the Aikatsu! franchise. *She holds the record for the longest period in Aikatsu Stars! between her introduction (Episode 01) and having a 3DCG insert performance (Episode 79). *She shares her voice actress with Hifumi Takimoto from the anime New Game!. Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Aikatsu! Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Optimists